


My Baby

by yugyeommybear



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Double Life, Fluff, Gen, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murderers, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Violence, they both are fairly insane though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugyeommybear/pseuds/yugyeommybear
Summary: Jungwoo and Jaehyun, your friendly neighborhood murderers.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	1. Prologue

_ “My love, what do you want to do next?” Yoonoh asked. The couple sat in the house of an old boss, someone who’s money determined their personality and crimes, which determined his fate in the end. The blood pooled at their feet as the mans head bled out on the expensive marble floor. Running his hands through his hair, Jungwoo looks at his boyfriend of three years with a smile and low eyes. He couldn’t help but to feel happy looking at him, somebody who’s stuck with him through everything, loved him from beginning, kills for him. He couldn’t help but to adore him and his ways. Jungwoo’s never gotten his hands dirty but Yoonoh...he doesn’t mind being messy for him. _

_ In Yoonoh’s mind, he adores his baby. Jungwoo is a delicate person to him, he sees him as fragile so he tends to get overprotective over his lover. Anyone who’s done wrong to his lover has gotten back their wrongdoings in ten fold. And to shut them up, he makes sure they’re never able to speak again. _

_ But they always clean up after themselves, there’s never a speck of blood left behind. They even come out of the crime scene clean, so it would be expected of everyone around to be clueless. It’s not like they’re people who’d be in the good eye of the public, nobody would give a fuck about their wellbeing’s. They’re just another piece of trash left to be picked up and discarded. _


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of my BOOOKKK🥰 i’m very happy, i am also sorry that it took so long!!! This is my first time writing something like this!!

**_ 02:14am; The Forest _ **

The victim looked up at the couple with panicked eyes, the sweet smiles on their faces didn’t match the situation at hand. Yoonoh raises his foot and kicks the man on the ground in his chest, causing them to have a coughing fit under the tape covering his mouth.

“People like you have always disgusted me.” He starts with a smirk “You walk around grabbing on people and groping them for your own sick satisfaction and then, think you can just walk free.” Yoonoh raises the bat in his hand and brings it down on to the offenders right shoulder. The victim lets out a scream, only for it to be muffled. Jungwoo giggled at his futile attempt at getting an outsiders attention. Yoonoh looks over at his lover with a smile before getting back to the person on the floor.

He squats down next to the ,now, crying person, looks him straight in the eyes and smiles. “Don’t worry , death isn’t that bad! Nobody would miss you anyway.” He smiled down at the man brightly. “All you’re leaving behind is a bunch of victims who wish they got to do what I’m about to do to you.” Yoonoh stands back up and starts to hit the offender over and over and over again with the bat. Even from where Jungwoo is sitting, he could see that every bone in the persons body was destroyed. After being brutally beaten to death, the person finally died. But Yoonoh didn’t stop, not until Jungwoo walked up behind him and put a hand onto his shoulder, causing his lover to look at him.

“Yoonoh,” Jungwoo started with a pout “I’m really tired. Can we go now?” He asked. He knew Yoonoh couldn’t say no to him, so he tried to make quick work of disposing the victims body. Luckily he had already made a deep hole to throw his victim in. 

He throws the offender’s body in the ground, covering him in a good amount of dirt before throwing a ran over dog he had found on top of the dirt. After both of the dead creatures were fully buried, Yoonoh was satisfied with his work.

After coming down from his prideful high, he and Jungwoo walked back to the car to head home. Jungwoo loved driving this late at night, the silence of the streets and the moon glaring down on them calmed him. The background noise of the music playing made everything better. 

He looked over at his lover and admired his focused look as he drove their way home. 

Once they reach their home, Jungwoo is already asleep in the passenger seat. Yoonoh looked over and smiled. There not one thing he wouldn’t do for his boyfriend. Within the few years they’ve met and came to be the couple they are, Yoonoh has found himself smitten with the soft-smiled boy. 

He got out of the car, going to the passenger side to open the door and picked up his sleeping boyfriend. He didn’t mind carrying Jungwoo to their room. He didn’t mind getting him undressed and into his pajamas. He’ll never mind tucking him in and cleaning up a bit before sleeping. Why? He adores Jungwoo, he will do anything for him.

** Even killing those who treat the boy wrong. **

_ 5 years ago _

_ He met Jungwoo in their Sophomore and Junior year of high school. Yoonoh stayed after school everyday for basketball. Everyday he stayed, he’d see a crying boy, sitting against the brick walls of the school with his books and papers scattered everywhere. You could say Yoonoh fell for him right there. Always smiling at the boy and helping him pick up his things. He walked him home everyday as well, getting to know the boy more and more each time. _

_ One day, practice ended early and he saw why the boy cried daily. He watched a boy that attended their school snatch Jungwoo’s school bag and pour everything out of it. Jungwoo sat there and let it happen, waiting for him to finish with his head down. The other boy proceeded to throw Jungwoo’s bag down and punched the boy in his face. Yoonoh automatically reacted, stalking up to the two of them. He wouldn’t even be able to tell you what happened after because after the first hit, Yoonoh’s vision went black.  _   
  


_ Jungwoo watched as the boy with dimples beat his bully with no remorse. He watched as blood leaked from his nose and the purple of his bruise start to form on his cheek. You would think Jungwoo would be scared of something so brutal but no, that was the moment he fell in love with Yoonoh. He watched as Yoonoh hit him again and again and again with a blissed our look on his face.  _

_ After shaking himself from his daze, he grabs Yoonoh by his hand and forces him to stop. Yoonoh looks at him and then down at the body. Realizing what he’s done. Yoonoh ended up getting a weeks suspension, only because he was defending a student. He also got fined $200 but he easily paid that off. Everyone became fearful of the duo, not daring to try either after the story spread around the school. But Yoonoh never cared about it. He liked keeping Jungwoo happy. _

Yoonoh blinked, taking himself out of his daydream. He finished throwing their clothes in the laundry, making sure to add baking soda and Shout to the load. He scrubs his shoes to make them look clean enough to not be attention seeking and cleans his bat with a bit of bleach. Just a routine he’s gotten used to over the years.

After all of his tasks are finished he makes his way to the bathroom to take a shower. As the water flows through his hair, he smiles. He’s proud of what he’s done today, it made Jungwoo happy. 

_** That’s all that matters to him ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that each chapter may have some form of violence!!! Please be safe love to all!!!


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Description of Sexual Assault in the flashback so please if you aren’t okay with that skip over that part

**_Home 13:19pm_ **

Jungwoo opened his eyes to the sun his face. He loved the feeling of the natural warmth coming through his window to touch his face. He hears a faint buzzing noise from his side and realizes it’s his phone. He reaches over to his nightstand and sees a message notification from a friend of his. His name is Kun and Jungwoo adores him. Kun was someone Yoonoh and Jungwoo have become familiar with after high school. The soft and kind nature of the boy made the two awfully protective over him, and reasonably so.

‘ _Are you awake yet? I wanna get coffee!_ ’  The text read. Luckily the text was sent a good 15 minutes before he’d woken up. He sent back a response and turned over to shake his boyfriend awake. When he looked at his lover, he almost fell into a trance with how the sun adorned his face. The sun highlighted his features and made his skin glow wonderfully, making him look almost like a male sleeping beauty. 

Without thinking, Jungwoo sat himself in boyfriends lap and leaned down to kiss the sleeping boy on the lips. He then feels hands grab at his waist and flip them over, causing Jungwoo to wrap his legs around his waist out of shock.

They stay forehead to forehead, staring into each others eyes until Jungwoo smiles. Yoonoh smiles back and mutters a ‘ _ good morning _ ’ to which Jungwoo responds back ‘ _it’s the afternoon, baby._ ’ 

The latter let’s go of his boyfriend, allowing him to stretch his limbs. “Kun wants to go get coffee. Do you?” Jungwoo asks.

Yoonoh, walking towards the batheroom, answers back with a short yes. Jungwoo gets up from the bed to follow his boyfriend into the bathroom. Once he reaches the bathroom he spots Yoonoh brushing his teeth and decides to go beside him and do the same thing. The two of them get ready together, laughing and talking to eachother as if the events that happened just hours before dawn had never occurred.

Nothing unusual to them.

_**The Car 14:01pm** _

The couple finished getting ready in a good amount of time, though Kun never truly minded how late or early the two would be. Jungwoo sent a message out to their friend, letting him know that they were on the way.

The car ride was peaceful, per usual. In the background, you could hear the sound of Yoonoh’s playlist playing through the car’s speakers.  ****

Jungwoo watched the world roll past as his boyfriend continued to drive towards their destination. He was so mesmerized by the people who lived seemingly normal lives. He wondered if they were like him and his lover, or if they were different.

Suddenly the car is shut off. They’ve arrived at their destination without Jungwoo even recognizing. Getting out of the car, they spot Kun sitting at one of the outside tables, reading a book to himself. 

The couple walks up to him hand in hand, smiling happily at their friend.

“I was wondering if you’d come!” Kun exclaimed hugging the both of them. He invites the two of them to sit down, asking how they’ve been.

“We’ve been fine, just a little stressed with my the semester coming to a close.” Jungwoo started “I only have two exams to do but it’s been so much cramming and studying.” Kun nodded in agreement. Though he isn’t in school anymore, he completely understands what Jungwoo is going through.

“At least you’ll have the summer to yourself!” Kun exclaimed happily. Jungwoo giggle and hummed in agreement. While Yoonoh answered Kun’s question, he could hear, from a short distance, someone talking about something all to familiar to him.

“It’s sad! They found him buried in the dirt. But it’s also sort of a relief because of who he was as a person.” The girl said.

“Yeah, he fucking terrible. Did you hear how he’s been reported for sexual assault over fifteen times?! He should’ve been rotting in jail by the fifth!” The other girl said. He could hear other voices agree with the both of them. Humming and changing the conversation to something else.

Jungwoo looked over at his boyfriend and noticed how Yoonoh was so unfazed. He smiled to himself and joined in the conversation as if what he heard didn’t effect at all. 

An hour or two passes and Kun has to go, saying his boyfriend, another friend of theirs, was calling. They say their goodbyes and part ways, heading to their car. 

After they settle in their seats and pull off, Yoonoh speaks.

“You don’t feel bad about it right?” Jungwoo looked over to his boyfriend who wore a blank look on his face, but his ears turned slightly red.

“No, not at all.” He answered “Do you?” His face turned into one of wordy as he waited for his lover to answer him.

“No. The fucker deserved it. If it wasn’t me” He pauses, smiling a little bit as he stops at a red light “Somebody else would’ve done it.” 

Jungwoo smiled at his boyfriend, nodding his head in agreement before the two of them look ahead of themselves. They have a light bickering session that started off as a funny conversation about their friends, Dongyoung and Taeyong, and who would win in a fight. 

“I just feel like Dongyoung wouldn’t be able to do much!” Jungwoo said, laughing a bit “Dongyoung is all bark and no bite. He just doesn’t have the type of energy Taeyong radiates.”

“But Dongyoung is always initiating the fights as well and Tae just doesn’t react!” Yoonoh exclaims playfully.

The banter continued until they made it to their home. Jungwoo couldn’t help but to smile to himself as it went on. It’s like their dynamic never changed. Even after the first time he saw his boyfriend actually  kill someone.

**_Delta Psi Phi Party; Act I; 2 years ago_ **

_The two boys decided to go to a party on a Saturday night in October. Their friend, Ten, felt the two boys deserved it because of how often they worked hard. So they agreed to go to a frat party, they actually enjoyed themselves for a bit until something happened. A group of boys flirted with the two, regardless of the couple repeatedly saying that they were together. Somehow, the group of boys got the couple apart from each other. One boy stayed behind to keep Jungwoo company, without the knowledge of Yoonoh._

_The two of them went outside to the small woodland area in the back of the frat house, to smoke a bit. The boy, who Jungwoo never cared to get the name of, suddenly started saying mildly inappropriate things and suddenly started to grope Jungwoo. Jungwoo didn’t like that at all. The boy continued to touch and feel on Jungwoo until the shaken boy finally punched him hard enough to make the frat boy stumble back a bit and ran._

_He ran back into the house to find at least one of his friends. Luckily, another friend of theirs, Yuta, found Jungwoo in his shaken state and decided to take him phone, texting Yoonoh and letting him know he has him._

_At least fifteen minutes after he arrived to his dorm, Yoonoh was knocking at his door. Once he opened the door, Yoonoh hugged him tightly causing Jungwoo to burst into tears. He’d been holding in his tears ever since Yuta dropped him off._

_That night was spent with Jungwoo crying and explaining what happened while Yoonoh seethed with anger. Yoonoh knew those dudes were up to something but they wouldn’t let him go find his boyfriend. They kept trying to make him drink and dance but Yoonoh felt something off about everything. The two fall asleep, unknowing to what’ll happen the next day._

_The next day comes and Yoonoh stayed by Jungwoo’s side, refusing to leave. They decide to walk around the campus, giving them time to relax and an excuse to be together. As they’re walking down the path, they spot the boy who hurt Jungwoo. Jungwoo flinches and moves to the opposite of where the offender walked, making sure that he was no where near the boy walking toward them. The boy notices the two and smirks, fortunately he’s alone on the path. The boy walks up to the them causing Jungwoo to get behind Yoonoh, while Yoonoh scowls at the frat boy in front of them._

_“Hey, Woo!” the boy starts “I’m a little sad that we didn’t get to finish what we started.” He pouted. Yoonoh frowned a bit, getting ready to harm the boy but then, he stops._

_Yoonoh has an idea._

_“Oh, Woo! You didn’t tell me someone wanted to join us!” Yoonoh exclaimed looking back at his boyfriends confused face. But then he saw the mischievous glint in his eyes and caught on, smiling back at him._

_“I didn’t know if you’d want to. I know you have a type.” He answers back looking the boy up and down. Yoonoh smirks and looks toward the shocked boy. The look Yoonoh wore was devilish but the frat boy must’ve taken it sexually because he smiles back at him._

_“I’ll tell you what,” Yoonoh starts walking up to him “Let’s meet at the pond in the middle of the woods. Be there by 23:00 and wear something light.” Yoonoh says trailing his fingers up the boys arm. The boy noticeably shuddered at the touch and nodded. Yoonoh grabs Jungwoo’s hand, winks at the boy and walks away with a plan already blooming in his head._

**_Present Day 20:16_ **

The couple laid on their couch, watching T.V. Their legs were tangled into each others with Jungwoo laying his head on his chest. It’s moments like this that makes Jungwoo love his boyfriend. The moments where they spend time together just because they want to. The moments where Jungwoo can just listen to his lovers heart beat while he mindlessly surfs through channels.

_He wouldn’t change this for the world._


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii!! I’ve been gone for a bit, huh? well i’ve been in ✨college✨ and i’ve never struggled so hard in my fucking life!!! but here’s a new chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: sexual content, Mentions of death, description of wounds.
> 
> please read with caution!! thank you :)

_**Home 15:47** _

The TV served as a white noise for Jungwoo while he started to prepare dinner. He always had it set on the news channel because he never really cared for the shows that played in the middle of the day. Some people can’t handle doing such a thing though. Most would get queasy just listening to the news, all but anticipating the dreadful news to come. 

But today was different. Today there was a bit of news that caused him to pause his preparation and go sit on the couch in the living room.

_“—The body of 21 year-old Na Jaemin was found floating in the Yeongsan River earlier this afternoon. The young adult male seemed battered and beaten to death with slashes coating his face and upper torso—“_

Jungwoo sat with a shocked expression on his face. He knew of Na Jaemin, he was a sweet boy. A college freshman he had known before he graduated. Never did any wrong, a heart of gold, some would say.

Jungwoo felt anger for the fallen boy. 

_“No suspects have been arrested as of yet. Police Chief Lee will be in charge of the case. May his soul rest peacefu—“Click_

Jungwoo turned off the TV, mind and heart racing. He couldn’t believe someone so kind would be murdered in such a way. Ruthlessly slaughtered and beaten. Jungwoo felt a stray tear fall onto his hand. 

The boy couldn’t hear the keys jingle from out of their living room door. Spacing out and going into deep thoughts of sadness and rage. As Yoonoh walked in, he expected to be greeted with a kiss from his boyfriend, per usual. He sensed a bit of tension in the air. 

He walked over to his lover, noticing the boy looking down at his shaking hands. Kneeling down, Yoonoh tried to get a better look at the boy. When he got a good look at his face, he noticed the tears rushing down his face, expressionless. There weren’t many times Yoonoh saw Jungwoo in this state. He always tried to keep his pretty lover smiling and laughing. Seeing him like this makes Yoonoh get protective over the boy, hence why he’s done...certain things.

“Baby?” Yoonoh said in a hushed tone. He didn’t want to frighten the spaced-out boy, so he felt this time was best.

Jungwoo jumped at the sudden appearance of a new voice. When he saw his boyfriend, he finally let his lips turn downward and sniffled. Jungwoo grabbed the elder by the shoulders and pulled him, sobbing into an unknowing Yoonohs jacket.

_**The Pond; Act II; Two Years Ago** _

_The frat boy was excited. He couldn’t tell anyone yet because he had planned on recording the entire thing, making sure he'd have a good story to tell. He thought Jungwoo was just being a bitch, but seeing the way both he and Yoonoh looked at him when they saw him, made him realize that Jungwoo had different plans. The thought of that look made him shudder in excitement. The boy walked in the woods, seeing the headlights of a car from where he walked._

_As he got closer, he could see the silhouette of two boys kissing, sloppily and full of desperation. The frat boy smiled to himself, knowing that the two he saw were Yoonoh and Jungwoo. Mid-kiss, he sees Jungwoo turn toward him, the two boys were dimly lit but he could see them clear as day. He walks forward and watches as Yoonoh traces his lips down his lover's neck, biting softly at his skin. The frat boy smirked at this, coming closer to the two, ready to join._

_Once he got in arms length, Jungwoo grabbed him by the arm and pulled him closer to himself and Yoonoh._

_“Hey pretty,” Jungwoo said in a soft tone “Make yourself useful and put your mouth to good use, okay?”_

_The frat boy's eyes fluttered as he fell onto his knees. Palming at Jungwoo’s member through his pants, he basked in the soft moans that came from the boy. While he attempted to pleasure the boy, he reached for his phone in his back pocket and realized it wasn’t there. He then heard a deep chuckle from above him, causing him to look up at the two boys. The two boys stared back down at the worthless frat boy, with small smiles on their face._

_“What’s Wrong? Are you looking for something, pretty boy?” Yoonoh asked with a faux confused expression. Jungwoo giggled at his sarcasm, watching him pull out the boy's phone. The frat boy's face shifted from aroused to fearful. He didn’t even feel the other man grab it. In the middle of his panic, he feels something being pressed against his face, then, he sees black._

_**Present Day; 16:06** _

“Baby, I know.” Yoonoh tried to console the empathetic boy. Jungwoo explained through broken sobs that a classmate of his was murdered. He knows Jungwoo’s heart is too big for his body. He’s empathetic towards those who have been hurt with no good reason behind it, as he was one of them. His love for people who are known for their kindness and innocence is immeasurable, causing him to be hurt in situations like this.

He understood though. Someone like Na Jaemin being faced with such a consequential end for no real reason, as far as they know, was a great tragedy. News like that would hurt anyone who had even met the boy once.

Oh, how he felt terrible for the boys family and friends. Losing someone you saw as their everything, someone who always gave back to those who needed.

He wouldn’t feel sympathy if it were to be one of the fucks he killed. It’s always a deserved feat on their part. Seeing people treat scum like a human being made him laugh when the people would gossip about it. Giving the disgusting thing a name to go by instead of ‘it’ like he would address it. But people like Jaemin deserved flowers and the love they were surrounded by.

Yoonoh couldn’t get phased by that though. He had to stay strong for his heartbroken boyfriend.


	5. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii, my semester is ending soon so i’ll have more time to write!!! yaaaaayyyy
> 
> but anywho Tw: Mild Violence

Days pass and Jungwoo has been clingier to Yoonoh, frequently intertwining their fingers and sneaking kisses at random moments everyday. Yoonoh didn’t mind though, any attention that his boyfriend gave him still made him giddy, heart skipping a beat as if it was the first time he saw him again. But, the elder was curious as to why his lover was behaving in such a way. He wondered if what happened with Jaemin scared him, if he saw Yoonoh as his protector.

October 5th is the day he decides to question it, 3 days after the news of Jaemin’s passing was reported.The two have decided to relax on their living room floor. Yoonoh’s record player played Frank Ocean as a background, surrounded by all the pillows the two had in their home. It’s a relaxing moment for the two of them. Laying in a comfortable silence with their focus on the ceiling fans constant spinning.

“Darling?” Yoonoh called out to Jungwoo, who hummed in response.

“Is there something wrong?”

_**His End; Act III; Two Years Ago** _

_The frat boy woke up from his Chloroform induced sleep, head bobbing in a groggy way. He hears small giggles that are slightly muffled as he’s slowly waking up. As he blinks away the blurry vision, he sees the silhouette of a man kneeling in front of him. He soon realizes that the silhouette is Yoonoh and that his hands were bound behind his back with a zip tie. He tried to move his legs only to realize that they were also bound. Panic rose in the frat boy’s body, causing Yoonoh to laugh at his expression. His laugh echoed in the dark area, making him realize that they were no longer in the forest. He wanted to run and look for help, he wanted to beg for forgiveness but his shocked state caused him to become paralyzed and unable to think straight._

_“You know, Woo and I really never knew your name. You assaulted my princess without even introducing yourself. Don’t you think that’s a bit rude?” Yoonoh asked the fearful boy. The frat boy’s eyes welled up with tears, realizing why this was happening._

_“I’m sorry! I’m so sor-“ a slap cuts the boys apologies off. The frat boy finally let his tears fall as the sting on his cheek settles. He looks up to see Yoonoh staring down at him with a look of disgust and annoyance._

_“Shut up”_

_The frat boy silently sobbed as he looked down from Yoonoh only tobe grabbed by the chin and forced to look up again. “I wasn’t done speaking to you.” Yoonoh says in a low tone._

_The boy gulped as he continued to look at the towering boy kneeling in front of him._

_“As I was saying, I think you should introduce yourself. Just so that I can remember the name of who I’m about to kill. It’s only right, since you know our names.” Yoonoh gestured to himself and his lover standing a bit further behind him._

_“Oh Jaebeom.” the boy says in a quieter tone._

_“Speak up.”_

_“Oh Jaebeom! My name is Oh Jaebeom!” The boy says louder. The loud panicked tone caused a sadistic smirk to settle on his face. He looked back at his lover who watched him with adoration and smiled a much sweeter smile._

_Yoonoh stood up and walked toward the other boy, kissing his forehead once he arrived. He then looked through the bag sitting next to his lover, seemingly looking for something to harm the frat boy with._

_Said boy saw glimpses of the life that was once his before this, glimpses at his friends and his actions, his family and the love he received from them. All of that going down the drain for something he should’ve stopped himself from doing. Something he’s done so many times without consequence. Yoonoh walks back up to the boy, the frat boy shuts his eyes tight and as he hears the footsteps stop in front of him._

_With his sight being blocked by his eyelids, his ears pick up the last words he’d ever consciously hear._

_“Don’t worry, Jaebeom. This’ll be quick!”_

_And he’s gone._

**_Present Day 19:32_ **

“Why’re you asking that so suddenly?” Jungwoo responded. He knew something was going on but he didn’t want to admit to it so quickly. He knew Yoonoh would catch onto his new, clingier nature but he didn’t expect it to be so soon. The shy boy’s face slowly turned red as he tried to find an acceptable excuse to this behavior.

But he’s sure Yoonoh already knows what is.

After another beat of silence, he hears Yoonoh ask what refused to admit.

“It’s because of Jaemin, isn’t it?”

Jungwoo’s eyes welled up with tears in embarrassment, he didn’t know why being caught by his boyfriend embarrassed him to the point of tears but he couldn’t help it.

Yoonoh felt the younger’s tears hit his shirt where his lover laid. The grip his boyfriend had on the hem of his shirt tightened, along with the sound of sniffling.

Yoonoh held the crying boy tightly as he progressively made more noise.

“I don’t want to lose you like that.” Jungwoo admits, voice raspy from the knot in his throat. “What you do is dangerous and I know that. But if I ever lost you in that way I’d never know what I’d do.”.

Yoonoh felt close to tears himself.

Seeing his boyfriend in distress over something like this made his chest tighten. He didn’t know Jungwoo felt this way about what he did for him. Should he stop? Should he slow down? For the first time in years he didn’t know what to do about his lovers feelings.

“I know you want to protect me Yoon, but I just don’t want to lose the most important person in my life.” Jungwoo finishes.

The two continued to lay in the comfort of each other after the boys confession. Yoonoh continued to think to himself, realizing that he didn’t want to lose Jungwoo either.

“I’ll slow down.” Jungwoo’s breath hitched at the statement. He didn’t know whether to feel relived or to tell him he doesn’t have to slow down.

_“The last thing I’d want is to lose you, Woo.”_


End file.
